


Sometimes Things Turn Out Different

by bregadaneth



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, Drinking, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bregadaneth/pseuds/bregadaneth
Summary: Juvia and Lisanna have their perfect love-stories all planned out. But life turns out different, it is not a fairytale after all.





	Sometimes Things Turn Out Different

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my personal story up until it all changes for the better. Just needed to get it off my chest.   
> Also, the Lisanna part of the story never happened.

Looking back at things Juvia could laugh at how naïve they had been. Brainwashed by all those happy romance novels, romantic movies and the like, they both believed their stories to be the perfect fairytale.

Juvia had fallen in love with Gray, who had been in her friend circle for years before she had actually noticed him in a romantic way. They used to be best friends, there even was a time where everyone would tease them for being a couple because they would always hold hands or cuddle. But then SHE appeared. Lucy. A girl from their class who had been mostly around other people before she made friends with Juvias group. And Juvia loved Lucy. The girl was simply perfect. She was everything Juvia wanted to be. And so she began to change, she tried to be more like perfect Lucy. She was so focused on herself and what she wanted that she did not even realize that she wasn´t as close to Gray as before. Then Gray decided to go to Argentine for half a year to save his Spanish grade. Juvia, Lucy and Lisanna accompanied him to the airport and they all hugged him goodbye. Afterwards Lucy told them how tightly Gray had held her and that he did not want to let go. Juvia had not noticed something like that when he had hugged her. And then Lucy said that Gray was her best friend. All of a sudden Juvia no longer thought that Lucy was perfect. Time passed and soon Gray would return. Juvia noticed how she came to dislike Lucy more and more, even though the girl wasn´t doing anything bad and that her heart would start to beat furiously whenever Gray sent a message. As soon as he was back Juvia knew what those feelings where. She had fallen in love with Gray. So she did everything she could to get him to notice her. She talked to him as often as she could, laughed about all his jokes and tried to always be in his line of sight. Soon they were best friends again and, being definitely not stupid, Gray knew that Juvia loved him. But Juvia did not mind that. Because if he knew about her feelings and didn´t return them, he was still forced to think about her for even a little and then he might start to feel something too. But she didn´t worry. They were perfect for each other. The classic best friends fall in love story.

Then there was her best friend Lisanna. She had been in love with her neighbor and childhood friend Natsu for as long as she could think. They would always play with each other and they even rescued a kitten and raised it together. Happy was living with Natsu now, because of her brother´s allergies but she tried to visit him and Natsu as often as possible. But they spent less and less time with each other when they became older. At first because they made other friends at school and suddenly had to make time to hang out with everyone, though they were mostly in the same group. And then Lucy came along. Within days, she and Natsu were the best of friends and Lisanna was left to watch from the sidelines. But Natsu did not forget about her completely, she simply wasn´t the one he spent the most time with anymore. But Lisanna did not worry about it either. They were made for each other after all! She was the girl next door and soon Natsu would realize that she had always been there.

When their school hosted the annual dance, the two of them firmly believed that this was the magical night were their dreams would come true. They got ready for it together, just the two of them, because Juvia thought of every other girl as a love rival and was too jealous to get along with them. Lisanna was more optimistic and did not even consider anyone taking Natsu away from her. At the dance they got drunk for the first time in their lives, Juvia because she had seen Gray talk to Lucy and Lisanna because she wanted some liquid courage to talk to Natsu. But when she went to do just that, her perfect dreamworld fell apart. Natsu was kissing Lucy in a corner and then he left with her. Lisanna wanted to cry, but she had seen how happy he was. So she decided to let loose and get even more drunk. She would cry when she was back home.   
Juvia on the other hand couldn´t believe her luck. She had found a very drunk Gray on the dancefloor and immediately threw herself at him. He didn´t mind at all and they danced (more like stumbled around) for a while. Then suddenly he kissed her. Juvia had never been so happy. Afterwards she went to look for Lisanna to tell her everything. She found her friend on the stairs. The girl was a drunk, crying mess. So instead of going back to Gray she took Lisanna home. She heard nothing of Gray for the whole next day and when she saw him again in school he didn´t act any different than usual towards her. That was when Juvia knew. She did not need Bickslow coming over to hug her and tell her how sorry he feels and when she is at home, crying, she did not need Grays short message, telling her that he was just drunk.

So unlike Lisanna, who tries her best and eventually manages to be truly happy for Lucy and Natsu, Juvia starts to hate Gray. When he talks to her she answers coldly and tries to brush him off. But she never quite manages that. Because he simply stays, never changing the way he acts towards her and never talking about what happened. Half a year passes like that and then Juvia realizes that they somehow are still best friends and that no matter how hard she tries to hate him and push him away, she can never stop loving the guy who just wouldn´t leave her alone.

Lisanna, now back to being Natsus best friend since Lucy upgraded to girlfriend, is happy for them. She truly is. And after Natsu tells her that she is the sister he always wanted her feelings for him start to change. And truly, after a while she can only see another brother when she looks at him.

The years go by and soon they had all graduated from school. Lisanna got asked out by Bickslow and at first she rejects him but he tries again and again, so she eventually agrees. She never expected him to make her so happy.   
Juvia still loves Gray, but she is not as overbearing as she used to be. She just makes sure to always be there for him and she is sure that he knows that he can always have whatever he wants from her. She does not want to wait around like some pathetic little girl, so she tries her hand at relationships. They never really work out and she gets quite bored with the concept, only willing to do it again with Gray. They are drunk when they kiss again. They both agree that it did not mean anything but it happens again and again and soon they no longer have to be drunk for it. He still tries to get himself a girlfriend and Juvia does not mind. At first it is just kissing but soon their friendship gets more and more intimate. It all stops when Gray falls in love with a bubbly and cheerful girl called Meredy and makes her his girlfriend. Juvia tells herself that she still doesn´t mind and that if Gray ever got married, she wouldn´t care if she was the bride or the best man (woman), as long as she was by his side.  


Then Grays halfbrother, who had been staying with his father in Canada comes back. Lyon is a few years older than Gray and thanks to his double citizenship he got a spot on the Austrian national ice hockey team. He tells them that he never really liked Canada anyway and that he will stay for good. When Lyon sees Juvia it is like love at first sight. He just knows that the beautiful, quiet girl next to his brother and his girlfriend is the one for him. So he watches her closely and he tries to get close to her in every way. Juvia knows what he is up to and is prepared to reject him should he openly confess.  
 So when he pulls her aside to talk to her one day she does not expect him to ask if she is okay. Because she is, and she tells him so. But he does not believe her. When he asks her if it has to do with Gray and Meredy, Juvia is caught off guard. And before she knows it all those feelings that she had locked up so tightly not even she herself was aware of them break free. Lyon lets her cry on his shoulder he lets her rant to him and listens to all her anger, all her jealousy. Afterwards Juvia feels better than she has in a very long time. She thanks Lyon and tries to consider his advances instead of completely blocking them. To her surprise she finds that she has moved on and that her heart starts beating heavily whenever he comes onto her. So she asks him out, because she knows that, out of respect for her feelings, he never would. And the day Gray announces that Meredy is pregnant she proudly demands to be the godmother without any bad feelings. Looking back Juvia understood that it would probably never have worked out between her and Gray and that they were best off as best friends.

It may not have been the fairytale ending the two of them had imagined but they were as happy as they could be.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wan´t to make clear that I do not think of Lucy as the 'villain' of the story. She never knows how jelaous she makes the others and just lives her own happy-end after all.
> 
> So, yeah. All really happened up to the point where Lyon shows up. I don´t actually think I´d react like that...but whatever. It suits Juvia, I think.


End file.
